Das Auge des Winters
by FoscaDMond
Summary: Der Winter ist da. Jenseits der Mauer regt sich das ewige Eis. Und die Menschen wissen nicht, in welche Richtung sie sich wenden sollen: Nach Königsmund, wo eine hasserfüllte Königin auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzt, nach Osten, von wo ein alter Name in neuer Gestalt sich nähert, oder nach Norden, wo ihre Vernichtung an die Tore der Mauer klopft. LIED VON EIS UND FEUER, LETZTES BUCH.
1. Die Waffen der Menschen

DAS AUGE DES WINTERS

 _Das Wichtigste zuerst…_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Die Welt rund um Westeros gehört nicht mir, sondern George R. R. Martin. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und forme sie für meine Zwecke._

 _ **Altersempfehlung**_ _: P14. Kann sich im Laufe der Geschichte noch ändern._

 _ **Zu den Figuren**_ _: Die Geschichte umfasst primär viele bekannte Figuren des Originals, alle ihrem Charakter entsprechend dargestellt (wenn jemand nicht seinem Charakter entspricht, dann aufgrund der Unfähigkeit der Autorin). Solange es der Handlung zuträglich ist, baue ich neue Figuren ein._

 _ **Erzählstil**_ _: …versucht nicht den von Martin nachzuahmen. Aber ein kleiner Hinweis: Ich sehe die Serie auf Englisch und habe auch die Bücher auf Englisch gelesen. Ich gebe mir zwar Mühe, das deutsche Äquivalent für jeden Begriff herauszusuchen, Fehler in diesem Bereich bitte ich jedoch zu entschuldigen._

 _ **Ziel der Geschichte**_ _: Diese Geschichte soll im Prinzip die Handlung rund um das Lied von Eis und Feuer zu Ende erzählen. Es ist meine Interpretation und entspricht nicht immer den Hinweisen, die Martin in seinen Büchern gibt, und auch nur manchmal den zahlreichen Fan-Theorien. Die Geschichte hat nicht den Anspruch, alle Fragen zu klären und jeden kleinen Handlungsstrang aufzulösen, wie Martin es noch vor sich hat. Sie konzentriert sich auf die Gegenwart und bezieht alle relevanten Elemente mit ein._

 _ **Inhalt**_ _: Der Winter ist da. Jenseits der Mauer regt sich das ewige Eis. Die Drachenkönigin ist auf dem Weg nach Westeros. Die alten Häuser sterben langsam aus. Und die Menschen wissen nicht, in welche Richtung sie sich wenden sollen: Nach Königsmund, wo eine hasserfüllte Königin auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzt, nach Osten, von wo ein alter Name in neuer Gestalt sich nähert, oder nach Norden, wo ihre Vernichtung an die Tore der Mauer klopft. DAS LIED VON EIS UND FEUER, LETZTES BUCH._

Kapitel 1 – Die Waffen der Menschen

 _Jenseits der Mauer_

‚ _Geschichten beginnen stets mit dem Wind.'_ Dem Wind, der den Kreaturen dieser Welt die Richtung in eine andere Zukunft weist, dem Wind, der so manches vor sich her trägt, und manches am Wegesrand liegen lässt.

Die Schneeflocken waren durch den Wind schon weit gekommen. Sie flogen durch die Luft, ohne auf den Hauch einer Wärme zu treffen. Denn der Norden war groß, und der Winter kalt. Die winzigen Kristalle umtanzten die regungslose Gestalt der Frau und sanken schließlich hinab ins Tal, wo sie zwischen den Toten zur Ruhe kamen.

Auf dem Holz der Hütten schmolzen sie noch, als würde die bloße Erinnerung an das Leben sie erwärmen. Aber nichts in diesem Tal lebte mehr. Die Toten wandelten zwischen den Hütten wie in Trance, ihrer Seelen beraubt und ohne wirkliches Ziel.

Die Frau löste sich vom Anblick des wuseligen Gewürms und schritt den Berghang hinunter. Ihr dünnes, weißes Haar flatterte in der Luft. Das ernste, unmenschliche Gesicht mit den zerfurchten Wangen regte sich keinen Millimeter, nur die eisblauen Augen huschten wachsam über die Umgebung. Die Frau trug eine Rüstung, die dicht am Körper lag, und die sie kaum vor der eisigen Kälte beschützen konnte.

Als sie das Tal betrat, nahmen die Toten keine Notiz von ihr. Sie waren damit beschäftigt, zu verwesen, denn das Eis konnte nicht ihr Fleisch an den Knochen halten. Die Frau betrat die Hütte, die ihr Volk als Versammlungsort nutzte. Im Blick der anderen fühlte sie sich immer leicht unwohl, deswegen war sie erleichtert, als sie nur den antraf, den die Menschen Nachtkönig nannten. Wenn er einmal einen richtigen Namen gehabt hatte, dann war er längst vergessen. Wahrscheinlich sogar von ihm selbst.

Der Nachtkönig beugte sich tief über einen grob gefertigten Sack, der auf dem Holztisch lag. Etwas schimmerte leicht in den schwarzen Tiefen des Stoffes, doch die Frau erkannte nicht, was es sein sollte. Der Nachtkönig blickte auf, seine starren Augen ruhten gelassen auf ihr.

„Weißt du, was das ist?" fragte er in der Sprache der ersten Menschen. Er klang heiser, als hätte er seinen Mund schon lange nicht mehr genutzt, um Worte zu formen. Die Frau trat an den Tisch heran und wollte nach dem Beutel greifen, doch der Nachtkönig hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Das ist Drachenglas", sagte er leise und ließ die Hand der Frau wieder los. „Eine der wenigen Waffen, die es vermögen, unser Volk zu töten."

„Und jetzt besitzen wir sie", sagte die Frau und betrachtete neugierig das geheimnisvolle Schimmern. Fast schon schien es ihr, als würde das Glas sie zu sich locken.

„Sie sind nicht die Einzige", sagte der Nachtkönig. „Der Hauptmann in schwarz hatte ein Schwert. Es war kein gewöhnliches Menschenschwert…" Er hielt inne. Die Frau regte sich leicht. Ein Wort kroch auf ihre Zunge, ein dumpfer Nachhall aus ihrer Vergangenheit.

„Valyrischer Stahl", meinte sie. Der Nachtkönig musterte sie grimmig.

„Valyrischer Stahl", wiederholte er. „Bald wird niemand mehr wissen, was das überhaupt bedeutet." Die Frau senkte den Kopf. Ihr Blick ruhte abermals auf dem Drachenglas.

„Es wird niemand mehr übrig sein um es zu wissen", entgegnete sie. Ihre Finger fuhren beinahe sanft über die grobe Tischplatte. Der Nachtkönig griff erneut nach ihrer Hand.

„Du wirst das Drachenglas in den Norden bringen", befahl er. „Dorthin, wo kein lebendes Wesen es je finden wird. Bring es fort, und bei unserem Wiedersehen reißen wir gemeinsam die Mauer ein." Die Frau zögerte.

„Es macht dir Angst, wenn ich mich an Dinge erinnere", stellte sie fest.

„Manchmal erinnere sogar ich mich an Dinge", erwiderte der Nachtkönig langsam. Die Frau hielt seinem Blick stand. Als er sie endlich losließ, packte sie den Beutel und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Das Drachenglas klirrte verheißungsvoll.

 _So beginnt also meine Geschichte. ;) Es ist natürlich schwierig, ausgerechnet mit den Weißen Wanderern anzufangen, weil jeder so seine eigene Auffassung über sie hat. Können sie überhaupt sprechen? Wie ist ihre Gruppenkonstellation? Werden sie in der Serie anders dargestellt als Martin es im Sinn hatte? So viele unbeantwortete Fragen… Ich habe jedenfalls meine eigene Theorie darüber aufgestellt, wie die Weißen Wanderer sind, und bin gespannt was ihr dazu sagt._


	2. Cerseis Zorn

Kapitel 2 – Cerseis Zorn

 _Königsmund_

Der Thronsaal leerte sich Stück für Stück. Jaime beobachtete die Lords und Ladies dabei, wie gern sie den Blicken seiner Schwester entwichen. Draußen vermehrte sich dann das Stimmengewirr von einem zurückhaltenden Flüstern zu einem aufgeregten Getuschel.

Während Cersei sich von den restlichen Huldigern beglückwünschen ließ, schlenderte Qyburn gemächlich durch den Saal und blieb schließlich neben Jaime stehen. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Berg, der unbeweglich neben der neuen Königin stand.

„Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, so etwas Zerstörerisches geschaffen zu haben", erzählte er im gewohnt ruhigen Tonfall. „Und es gibt Tage, da denke ich darüber nach, was für eine vernichtende Kraft er hat. Selbst wenn er sie falsch einsetzen würde, ich würde nicht aufhören, ihn zu verehren."

Wie er so sprach, erinnerte er Jaime stark an Varys, den Eunuchen.

„Und was ist mit meiner Schwester?" wollte der Königsmörder wissen. „Verehrt Ihr sie auch?" Qyburn lächelte versonnen.

„Selbstverständlich", sagte er. „Dabei habe ich sie nicht einmal geschaffen."

Jaime betrachtete die glänzende Krone, die Qyburn Cersei aufgesetzt hatte. Sie war schmaler, femininer als die ihrer Vorgänger. Eine Königin auf dem Eisernen Thron.

„Man kann Menschen auch schaffen, indem man ihnen Dinge einflüstert, und mit ihren Gedanken spielt", raunte Jaime. Wieder kam von Qyburn nur dieses versonnene Lächeln.

„Es kommt darauf an, ob das Individuum empfänglich für solch ein Geflüster ist", gab er zu Bedenken. „Eure Schwester wird Euch sicherlich in den Kleinen Rat berufen. Es gibt viel zu besprechen, wir werden uns also bald wiedersehen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und folgte den Lords und Ladies hinaus.

Erst als die Türen sich hinter dem letzten Gratulanten und dem Berg mit einem lauten Krachen schlossen, rührte Jamie sich und schritt bis vor die Stufen zum Eisernen Thron. Dort kniete er sich nieder und neigte den Kopf.

„Meine Königin", sagte er leise.

„Erhebe dich", entgegnete Cersei mit ihrer klaren, scharfen Stimme. Ohne zu zögern stand Jaime auf und erklomm die Stufen, bis er mit seiner Schwester auf Augenhöhe war.

„Tommen?" fragte er nur. Cersei wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ist nun vor all unseren Feinden geschützt", sagte sie.

„Du meinst er ist tot", korrigierte Jaime scharf. Ein eisiges Gefühl floss ihm durch die Adern. Cersei zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja, er ist tot", erwiderte sie. „Er stürzte sich aus seinen Gemächern als er erfuhr, dass seine geliebte Frau von ihm gegangen war."

„Von ihm gegangen war", wiederholte Jaime wütend und lehnte sich vor. „Darf ich fragen, auf welche Art und Weise sie von ihm ging?" Die Königin betrachtete seelenruhig seine gereizte Miene.

„Sie war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, das arme Ding", erklärte Cersei. „Sie und ihre verkommene Familie. Und der Hohe Spatz mit seinen kleinen Spatzen. Sie alle sind davon geflattert."

„Du hast die Große Septe zerstört", sagte Jaime aufgebracht.

„Ich habe getan, was nötig war", unterbrach Cersei ihn, ihr Lächeln nicht mehr ganz so gelassen.

„Du hast die Große Septe zerstört", wiederholte Jaime langsamer, lauter. „Die Septe, die schon seit Jahrhunderten dort steht, die Septe, in der unsere Verwandten begraben sind, unsere Kinder! Bedeutet dir das gar nichts?"

„Meine Kinder waren mein Leben", zischte Cersei. „Und ich habe mir geschworen, alle zu vernichten, die Schuld an ihrem Tod tragen. Weil das alles ist, was einer Mutter bleibt." Jaime trat noch einen Schritt näher und sah nun auf seine Schwester hinab.

„Und Tommen?" fragte er leise. „Wer trägt Schuld an seinem Tod?"

„Es wurde mir prophezeit, aber du hast mir nicht geglaubt", erwiderte Cersei. „Tommen konnte nicht gerettet werden. Er war schon vor seiner Geburt zu diesem Schicksal verdammt."

„Ich glaube nicht an Prophezeiungen", protestierte Jaime wütend. „Du hast Tommens Tod in Kauf genommen, um deine Feinde zu vernichten."

„Unsere Feinde", meinte Cersei sanft und stand auf. Ihr Kleid klirrte leise bei jeder Bewegung. Es ähnelte nicht mehr im Geringsten den Teppichen aus teuren Stoffen, die Cersei früher getragen hatte. Die Königin umfasste das Gesicht ihres Bruders zärtlich.

„Dich werden sie mir auch wegnehmen", wisperte sie. „Aber bis dahin werden wir so viele töten, wie uns nur möglich ist. Ich bin jetzt Königin, und ich will, dass du mein König bist." Sie küsste ihn beinahe schon brutal auf die Lippen. Jaime genoss ihre vertraute Nähe für einen Augenblick, doch dann löste er sich.

„Cersei, wir können nicht…", begann er, doch seine Schwester unterbrach ihn, indem sie seinen Kopf so fest packte, dass es wehtat.

„Wir können alles", raunte sie. „Ich habe zu lange darauf geachtet, was alle dachten, was Vater dachte… Aber das ist nun vorbei. Ich habe uns von dieser Last befreit. Du hast noch nie in die Königsgarde gehört, sondern nur an meine Seite. Und die ganze Welt soll sehen, dass wir beide einander gehören."

Es waren dieselben Worte, die Jaime schon so oft vernommen hatte, doch diesmal jagten sie ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Vielleicht lag es an der Krone, die glänzend und neu auf ihrem kurzen Haar saß, aber sie erinnerte Jaime entfernt an ihren ältesten Sohn, Joffrey. Von irgendwo her musste der Junge ja auch seinen Wahnsinn gehabt haben. Cersei löste sich von ihrem Bruder, schritt die Stufen hinab und drehte sich nach kurzem Ausharren zu ihm um.

„Du hättest schon vor langer Zeit auf diesem Thron sitzen können", sagte sie laut. Ihre Stimme hallte im leeren Thronsaal wider. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass er dich nicht reizt." Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Jaimes Lippen.

„Ich wäre ein schlechter König", murmelte er.

„Das spielt keine Rolle mehr", erwiderte Cersei. „Dem Volk ist es egal, wem man ihm vor die Nase setzt, solange es ihnen gut geht. Und die großen Häuser werden keine Gelegenheit haben, ihre Missgunst zu äußern. Denn wir werden sie Stück für Stück ausrotten. Tyrell, Baratheon, Martell…weiter geht es mit den Häusern des Nordens, angefangen mit den Starks. Und irgendwann ist der Löwe das einzig große Haus im geeinten Westeros."

„Und dann?" fragte Jaime. „Wenn wir sterben, und keine Erben hinterlassen, dann lenkt einer unserer Cousins das Reich?"

„Nein", antwortete Cersei kalt. „Wenn wir sterben, nehmen wir unser Haus mit ins Grab. Wir werden dafür Sorge tragen, dass kein Lannister je nach uns auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzt. Und wenn es für uns keine Zukunft gibt, wird es auch für Westeros keine Zukunft geben. Ich mache mir keine Gedanken um das Danach." Jaimes Blick ruhte auf dem Thron. Er hatte schon genug Könige darauf sitzen sehen, und keiner von ihnen hatte ein besonders langes Leben gehabt. Für einen winzigen Moment fragte er sich, was sein Bruder Tyrion aus dieser Situation gemacht hätte. Sicher wäre ihm ein gewitzter Spruch über die Lippen gewichen. Er wäre mit Sicherheit ein besserer König, als er oder Cersei es je sein würden. Wenn er denn den Ehrgeiz dazu hätte.

„Also warten wir darauf, dass jemand kommt und uns ermordet?" wollte Jaime mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wissen.

„Hast du auf einmal Angst zu sterben?" höhnte Cersei. Sie war schon immer so gewesen, erinnerte Jaime sich. Eine Eigenschaft, die ihr Vater nur zu gern gefördert hatte. Alle Lannisters kannten diese Arroganz – sie war dem Haus in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

„Ich habe keine Lust, kampflos zu sterben, eingepfercht in diesen Mauern", erwiderte Jaime nur. Cersei musterte ihn herablassend.

„Meinetwegen", räumte sie schließlich ein. „Spiel deine Spielchen, ich werde dir Aufgaben geben. Aber du wirst nie wieder Lord-Kommandant der Königsgarde sein."

„Weil ich Lord-Kommandant der Königinnengarde bin?" scherzte Jaime müde. Cersei lächelte kalt.

„Du hast die Wahl", erklärte sie. „Entweder du bist Geliebter der Königin, oder ihr Gemahl. Ich gebe dir Bedenkzeit. Und jetzt verlass den Thronsaal, ich möchte mich ausruhen."

Jaime gehorchte ohne zu zögern und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern. Er sehnte sich danach, endlich seine Rüstung abzulenken und ein Bad zu nehmen. Und insgeheim erschrak er vor seiner Schwester. Lange Zeit waren ihre Hasstiraden und Beschimpfungen nicht viel mehr als Gerede gewesen. Was würde sie mit der Macht anstellen, die sie durch den Tod ihrer Kinder erlangt hatte?

Als er ankam, stand Bronn am Fenster und war versunken in die Betrachtung von Königsmund.

„Irgendwas hat sich verändert…", murmelte er scheinheilig. „Sags mir nicht!"

„Die Septe ist weg", meinte Jaime ungeduldig und begann, einhändig seine Rüstung abzulegen. Bronn hob gespielt überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Stimmt", sagte er. „Wo ist sie hin?"

„Meiner Schwester hat der Ausblick nicht mehr gefallen", entgegnete Jaime leichthin. Bronn nickte unbeeindruckt.

„Wie viele Menschen sind bei den Renovierungsmaßnahmen denn draufgegangen?" wollte er wissen.

„Alle wichtigen Lords und Ladies, die den Fehler gemacht haben, sich in Köngismund sicher zu fühlen", grummelte Jaime, während er an seinen Beinverschlüssen herumnistelte. Bronn war taktvoll genug um nicht zu fragen, wie Tommen gestorben war. Jaime gab auf und rief einen Knappen herein, der ihm half, die Rüstung abzulegen. Währenddessen bediente Bronn sich großzügig am Wein. Als der Knappe die Gemächer verließ, nahm Jaime auf einem Stuhl Platz, der mit dem Rücken zu den Fenstern stand. Er musterte den Mann, der inzwischen mehr für ihn war als ein Söldner.

„Die Wahrheit ist", begann Jaime resigniert, „ich weiß nicht, wie lange es für dich hier noch sicher ist." Bronn zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Niemand in Königsmund ist sicher", erwiderte er, den Blick immer noch in die Ferne gerichtet, wo die Septe einst stand.

„Meine Schwester weiß, dass du und Tyrion…", begann Jaime, doch Bronn unterbrach ihn.

„Die Königin wird andere im Visier haben als einen einfachen Söldner", sagte er zuversichtlich. Der Königsmörder schwieg. Er hatte die leise Ahnung, dass Cersei bald sehr viel mehr Männer losschicken würde, um Tyrions Kopf nach Westeros zurückzubefördern. Sie war besessen davon, ihren kleinen Bruder zu töten. Und wenn sein Kopf erstmal in Königsmund gelandet war, würde es zu spät sein, um ihn zu retten.

„Bronn…", meinte Jaime zögerlich. „Wenn ich morgen Westeros verlassen würde, würdest du mir folgen?" Bronn schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete:

„Wir beide wissen, dass du Westeros nicht verlassen wirst."


	3. Ein altes Haus

Kapitel 3 - Ein altes Haus  
 _  
_ _Dorne, Wassergärten_

Olenna Tyrell hatte bereits nach den ersten Tagen der Trauer ihre schwarze Kleidung abgelegt, und doch schien die Hitze sie zu verfolgen und sich in ihre alte, müde Haut zu graben. Ihre Augen glitten pausenlos über die Pflanzen und verzierten Wege der dornischen Wassergärten, und ihre faltigen Finger knibbelten an einer herausgebrochenen Ecke des ansonsten makellosen Geländers. Wohin Olennas Gedanken auch flogen, nirgendwo fand sie die erhoffte Ruhe. Jeder Erinnerung und jedem Gedanken haftete ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz an.

„Lady Olenna", sagte die Stimme eines der Sand-Mädchen. Olenna konnte sie nicht auseinander halten, und sie hatte auch nicht vor es zu versuchen. Ohne das Mädchen anzusehen, sagte sie:  
„Werde ich wieder zu einem Mittagessen eingeladen?" Das Mädchen schwieg, also stimmte es. Olenna widerstand dem Drang, sich mit ihrem Ärmel den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, und drehte sich um. Ihre rechte Hand lag noch immer auf der rauen Bruchstelle im Geländer.  
„Wie viele Mittagessen wird es wohl noch dauern, bis die neue Königin sich an Land bequemt?" fragte sie unverhohlen und schritt voran. Nach so vielen Einladungen hätte sie den Weg im Schlaf gehen können.

„Die Drachenkönigin ist mit einer großen Flotte unterwegs", erwiderte das Mädchen. „Es wird noch dauern, bis sie das Festland erreicht." Olenna erwiderte nichts. Sie genoss die Kühle des Palastes, das dumpfe Hallen der Schritte auf dem Marmorboden und das lebendige Summen weit entfernter Stimmen. Die Atmosphäre erinnerte sie an Rosengarten, oder das was Rosengarten einmal gewesen war. Jetzt herrschte dort Stille, während das Leben in Westeros weiter ging. Und Olenna hatte sich fest vorgenommen, an diesem Leben teilzunehmen, mit Blut und Dornen.

Ellaria Sand stand auf, als Olenna den Pavillon betrat, und wartete, bis die alte Frau Platz genommen hatte. Die Sand-Mädchen nahmen an dem Mittagessen nur selten teil, doch heute scharten sie sich um den reich gedeckten Tisch. Olenna brach sich eine hellgrüne Traube ab, führte sie zum Mund und ließ sie dann doch liegen.

„Ich hoffe Euer Vormittag war geruhsam", meinte Ellaria auf ihre gewohnt eindringliche Art und Weise.  
„So geruhsam wie jeder andere Tag in Dorne", erwiderte Olenna, faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß und blickte hoch in das Stoffdach des Pavillons, als würde sie den Himmel nach Vögeln absuchen.  
„Ihr sehnt euch sicher nach Rosengarten", sagte Ellaria und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich habe gehört selbst der Wind in der Weite duftet nach den Rosen dieser Stadt."  
„Der Wind riecht genauso wie anderorts auch", erwiderte Olenna und nahm die abgebrochene Traube wieder zwischen die Finger. „Nach Dreck und Tiermist." Resolut steckte sie sich die Traube in den Mund und kaute energisch darauf herum. Bei dem süßlichen Geschmack wurde ihr schlecht.

„Dann werden Eure Soldaten ihre Heimat also nicht allzu sehr vermissen, wenn sie in den Krieg ziehen", fuhr die dornische Frau mit einem kühlen Lächeln fort. Für einen winzigen Moment blieb dieses Lächeln in Olennas Gedanken. Sie fragte sich, ob Ellaria verlernt hatte, zu lachen, und dieses Lächeln die einzige positive Gefühlsregung war, die sie noch hervorbringen konnte.  
„Wer hat behauptet, dass Rosengarten in den Krieg zieht?" wollte Olenna schließlich wissen. Ellaria setzte sich wieder gerade hin. Sie hatte das Essen noch nicht angerührt.

„Dorne wird die neue Königin mit einer Armee willkommen heißen", meinte Ellaria sanft. „Eine Armee, die zu ihrer freien Verfügung stehen wird. Deshalb gehe ich davon aus, dass auch Rosengarten sich in diesem Moment kampfbereit macht. Daenerys Targaryen wird nach ihrer Landung sicher keine Zeit verlieren wollen."  
„Dann hoffen wir, dass dem Mädchen eine kleine Armee genügen wird", erwiderte Olenna. Ihre Augen ruhten ernst auf dem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Gesprächspartnerin. Die Sand-Gören rutschten unruhig auf ihren Plätzen herum, aber sie waren klug genug, um zu schweigen.

„Ich dachte, wir wären uns über ein Bündnis einig gewesen", sagte Ellaria zögerlich.  
„Wir waren uns einig, dass Cerceis Lannisters Treiben Einhalt geboten werden muss", belehrte Olenna sie und verspürte bei Ellarias Verblüffung einen Funken Freude. „Aber bevor ich ein Bündnis in Betracht ziehe, oder Daenerys Targaryen als die neue Königin anerkenne, möchte ich das Mädchen erst einmal kennen lernen."  
„Sie ist die rechtmäßige Königin", fauchte Ellaria. Wut flammte in ihren Augen auf. Olenna freute sich noch ein wenig mehr.

„Stannis war der rechtmäßige König, aber Renly hätte der Posten sehr viel besser gestanden", meinte Olenna unbeeindruckt. „Wenn wir immer nach dem Recht gehen würden, hätten wir bald wieder einen Irren auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzen."  
„Ihr tätet gut daran, diese Einstellung nicht vor der Königin zu äußern", raunte Ellaria und beherrschte dabei nur mühsam ihren Zorn. Olenna zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Für wie naiv haltet ihr mich?" fragte die alte Frau. „Das Mädchen ist meine größte Chance, Cerseis Kopf auf einem Speer zu sehen. Ich werde sie mir nicht zur Feindin machen."  
Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie Ellarias Wut ein wenig wich. Ihr angespanntes Lächeln kehrte zurück.  
„Ihr haltet mich zum Narren, Lady Olenna", verkündete sie und bediente sich zum ersten Mal am Essen.  
„Nur, weil es so einfach ist", entgegnete Olenna, stand auf und entfernte sich vom Pavillon.

Ihre Schritte führten sie hinein in die Wassergärten, so tief, dass die Pflanzen und das Rauschen des Wassers schließlich die Geräusche aus dem Palast verschluckten. Sie folgte dem Weg, bis er in einer Gabelung mündete. Olenna wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Am Wegesrand befand sich eine steinerne Bank, auf der sie erleichtert Platz nahm. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass eine simple Weggabelung dazu führen würde, dass sie derart um Fassung rinnen würde, und doch spürte sie, wie sich zu dem Schweiß in ihrem Gesicht ein paar Tränen gesellten. Energisch wischte sie sie fort, und keine Sekunde zu früh. Von dem Weg, den sie gekommen war, näherten sich hastige Schritte.

Ein junges Mädchen bog um die Ecke, ihre langen, braunen Haare flatterten wie ein Schleier hinter ihr her. Als ihre dunklen Augen die alte Frau fanden, stoppte sie sofort.  
„Lady Olenna", stieß das Kind hervor, ein wenig außer Atem, doch sie fasste sich sofort und neigte höflich den Kopf. „Es ist eine Ehre, Euch zu begegnen."  
„Und ich nehme an, diese Begegnung ist keineswegs zufällig", erwiderte Olenna forsch. Das Mädchen lächelte. Sie musste etwa so alt sein wie Margaery. Vielleicht noch ein wenig jünger.

„Darf ich mich setzen?" fragte sie statt zu antworten.  
„Du könntest mir auch deinen Namen nennen, Kind", meinte Olenna, doch sie rückte trotzdem beiseite.  
„Ich bin Gwyneth Isenwald", sagte das Mädchen. Eine leichte Röte kroch ihre Wangen hoch. „Vielleicht habt Ihr bereits von meinem Haus gehört", fügte sie hinzu.  
„Das Königsblut", murmelte Olenna. „Sicher habe ich bereits von den Isenwalds gehört. Dein Haus ist nicht nur in Dorne bekannt. Leider bin ich Lord Anders Isenwald nie persönlich begegnet."  
„Mein Vater plant das zu ändern", warf Gwyneth aufgeregt ein. Von höflichem Geplauder schien sie offensichtlich nichts zu halten. Olenna gefiel das.

„Er lädt Euch ein, meine Familie kennen zu lernen, und möchte mit Euch in dringender Angelegenheit sprechen", ergänzte Gwyneth. Ihre hellblauen Augen fixierten Olenna eindringlich.  
„Immerhin lädt er mich nicht zum Essen ein", seufzte Olenna und nistelte an einem winzigen Riss in der Steinbank herum. Gwyneth Isenwald starrte sie verwirrt an.  
„Ich verstehe nicht…", begann sie, doch Olenna unterbrach sie.  
„Richte deinem Vater aus, dass ich seine Einladung annehme. Alles, was mich vor die Mauer dieses Palastes führt, soll mir Recht sein. Er soll mir in den nächsten Tagen einen Boten schicken, wann immer er will. Ich habe viel Zeit und nichts damit anzufangen."

„Das wird meinen Vater freuen", meinte Gwyneth, ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden verblasste es wieder.  
„Ich muss Euch bitten, den derzeitigen Herrschern von Dorne nichts von dieser Einladung zu erzählen", raunte sie. „Es könnte auf Missgunst stoßen. Ich hoffe, diese Information schreckt Euch nicht ab."  
„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen", erwiderte Olenna. „Diese Information macht die Einladung einfach nur interessanter."

Als Gwyneth Isenwald sich verabschiedete und ähnlich schnellen Schrittes ging wie sie auch gekommen war, richtete Olenna sich auf und wanderte zurück zum Palast. Sie erinnerte sich gut an das Haus Isenwald. Vor sehr langer Zeit hatte es die Hälfte von Dorne beherrscht. Doch als sich das Haus Martell in Nymerias Krieg gegen sie wandte, wurde es in die Knie gezwungen. Das zwiegespaltene Verhältnis von Haus Isenwald und den Martells hatte sie schon früher fasziniert, aber die Martells existierten nicht mehr. Was konnten die Isenwalds also von ihr wollen?


	4. Ein Weg zurück

Kapitel 4 - Ein Weg zurück  


 _Nördlich der Mauer_

Meera schlief, eingerollt an den Wurzeln des Herzbaumes, das Gesicht angespannt und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ihre Atemzüge waren, neben dem Wind in den Blättern, die einzigen Geräusche. Bran ertappte sich dabei, wie er Sommer zu hören glaubte, seine großen Pfoten im Schnee, sein fernes Geheul. Aber der Schattenwolf kehrte nicht zurück. Schon seit Tagen versuchte Bran ihn zu erspüren, erfolglos. Er wusste genau, was das bedeutete, doch er weigerte sich gegen die Vorstellung.

Bran hatte Meera versprochen, den Wehrholzbaum nicht anzurühren, doch je länger sie schlief, desto größer wurde der Wunsch, in einem anderen Leben zu verschwinden. Unbewusst fuhr Bran über das Holz, als sich plötzlich etwas änderte. Im ersten Moment dachte Bran sich nichts dabei, er lehnte noch immer am Baum, nur durch seine halb geschlossenen Lieder schien der Schnee etwas heller zu leuchten als sonst. Doch dann zuckte sein Fuß, und Bran merkte, dass ihn wieder eine Vision fortgetragen hatte.

Halb neugierig, halb schuldbewusst blickte er sich um. Viel hatte sich nicht verändert. Der Schnee war unberührter, dickere Flocken schwebten durch die Eiseskälte, und nur wenige Bäume standen um ihn herum. Bran stand auf und entfernte sich von dem Herzbaum, an dem er gelehnt hatte. Der Wind sang sein einsames Lied in Brans Ohr. Konzentriert sah der Starkjunge sich um, sicher, dass er nicht ohne Grund hierher gelangt war.

Er brauchte nicht lange um zu begreifen, dass er sich an einem besonderen Ort befand. Mehrere Herzbäume bildeten ein Muster aus gekrümmten, kreisförmig angeordneten Strahlen. Ihre Wurzeln, halb bedeckt von pulvrigem Schnee, schienen untereinander verbunden zu sein, als bildeten die Bäume ein Gedankengeflecht, als gehörten sie untrennbar zusammen, als speicherten sie gemeinsam die Geschichte der Welt. Bran war so in die andächtige Betrachtung seiner Umgebung versunken, dass er den Beutel auf dem Boden erst bemerkte, als er darüber stolperte.

Ein lautes Klirren durchschnitt das Heulen des Windes. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Bran eine Bewegung wahr. Er erstarrte. Die Weiße Frau blickte in seine Richtung. Sie hockte an den Wurzeln eines Herzbaums, und in ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich etwas wider, was dort nicht hinpasste: Gefühle. Erregung. Bran machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt zur Seite, doch die Frau blickte noch immer leicht verwirrt auf den Beutel. Sie konnte Bran nicht sehen. Erleichtert atmete der Starkjunge aus und trat näher.

Die Weiße Frau ließ ihren Blick ein letztes Mal über die Landschaft streifen, und widmete sich schließlich wieder dem Herzbaum. Mit ihren hässlichen, unmenschlichen Fingern zog sie an den Wurzeln und legte ein kleines, braunes Paket frei. Beinahe zärtlich legte sie es sich in den Schoß und strich mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Schließlich öffnete sie das Paket. Erst entfaltete sie etwas, das sich als der braune Fellumhang eines Kindes herausstellte. Dann kullerte eine Schriftrolle heraus und landete weich im Schnee. Die Weiße Frau entrollte sie langsam. Es wirkte fast, als würden ihre Hände zittern.

Bran näherte sich gespannt. Es war schwer zu sagen, wie lange die Schriftrolle zwischen den Wurzeln beherbergt worden war, aber sie schien unversehrt zu sein. Nur die Schrift, obwohl man sie noch sehr gut entziffern konnte, hatte im Laufe der Zeit ihre Kraft verloren. Bran lehnte nun dicht über der Weißen Frau und las mit wachsender Aufregung die verblassten Zeilen. Sein Atem puffte in weißen Wolken dem Dokument entgegen. Die Frau wandte den Kopf, ihre Nasenspitze verharrte knapp vor seiner Wange. Der Wind heulte noch lauter. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Bran schluckte schwer und drehte ihr ebenfalls das Gesicht zu. Ihre eisblauen Augen bohrten sich in seine. Diesmal sah sie ihn.

Mit rasendem Herzen fiel Bran aus der Vision heraus zurück in seinen verkrüppelten Körper. Er hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit zu überprüfen, ob Meera inzwischen aufgewacht war, denn die eisblauen Augen schwebten noch immer dicht vor seinen. Bran hörte Meera schreien, doch er selbst blieb ruhig, genauso wie die Weiße Frau. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück und richtete sich auf, ohne den Blick von ihm zu lösen. Meera warf sich schützen über ihn.

„Bran", japste sie, am Rande der Erschöpfung. „Es tut mir so leid, Bran." „Meera", meinte der Starkjunge nur und rüttelte an ihrem Kopf, sodass die schwarzen Locken wild umherflogen. „Sie ist keine von denen. Jedenfalls nicht ganz." Meera brauchte einige Sekunden, um diese Worte zu verarbeiten. Ihre Augen huschten unruhig zwischen der Frau und Bran hin und her. „Du bist verrückt geworden", flüsterte sie. Bran schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, was die Frau in ihrer linken Hand trug und, erst zögerlich und dann bestimmter, beinahe in Zeitlupe in den Schoß der Schwarzhaarigen legte.

Erwartungsvoll beobachtete die Frau, wie Meera einen schmalen, glitzernden Dolch hervorzog und Bran einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. „Damit haben sie den ersten Weißen Wanderer verwandelt", meinte Bran überrascht. Meera gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. „So endet es also", sagte sie, und ihr erschöpftes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse. „Die ganze Mühe für das hier. Ich tot, und du ein Weißer Wanderer." Bran runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wir haben die Dolche, nicht sie", sagte er leise.

Die Frau musterte ihn mit versteinerter Miene. Bran lehnte sich vor so weit er konnte. „Du hast eine Schriftrolle bei dir", sagte er. „Darf ich sie sehen?" Meera wurde auf einmal auffallend still. Bran wusste, warum. Er hatte die Weiße Frau angesprochen, als könnte sie ihn tatsächlich verstehen. Mehr noch, als könnte sie ihm antworten. Der Mund der Weißen Frau öffnete sich leicht. „Du hast sie schon gesehen", brachte sie schließlich hervor. Bran konnte nicht anders, ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Vor seinen Augen stand der Beweis, dass man mit ihnen reden konnte, mit diesen Wesen, die die Welt zerstören wollten.

Etwas ähnliches musste Meera durch den Kopf gegangen sein. „Was willst du von uns?" fragte sie scharf. Diesmal kam die Antwort schneller. „Verstehen", sagte die Frau. „Begleitest du uns hinter die Mauer?" meinte Bran und erntete einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Meera. „Wenn du die Mauer durchquerst, dann kann es der Nachtkönig auch", erwiderte die Frau, die sich ihrer Worte immer sicherer zu sein schien. Sie deutete au Brans Arm. Die Stelle, an der der Nachtkönig ihn berührt hatte, pochte unangenehm.

„Ich kann nicht zurück?" murmelte Bran, ohne zu begreifen, was er da sagte. Nicht zurück. Niemals. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne Unglück und Verderben über ganz Westeros zu bringen. „Ich kann nicht zurück", wiederholte er ungläubig. Tränen kullerten aus Meeras Augen, doch sie wischte sie fort, bevor sie ihr Kinn erreicht hatten. Ein merkwürdiges Schleifen durchbrach die Stille. Die Frau zog ein Schwert, das an ihrer Hüfte ruhte. Ein Schwert aus Stahl, keine von den eisigen Waffen, die die Weißen Wanderer normalerweise bei sich trugen. „Es gibt einen Weg", sagte sie sanft, den Blick auf Brans Arm gerichtet.


	5. Keine größere Ehre

Das Auge des Winters

Kapitel 5 – Keine größere Ehre

 _Auf dem Wasser_

Die Sonne strahlte schon seit Tagen nicht mehr hell genug, um Daenerys' Stimmung zu heben. Je näher Westeros rückte, desto unerbittlicher schien die See. Sie schaukelte die Flotte auf ihren Wellen wie ein Hund, der seine Läuse loswerden wollte, und der Himmel schickte schwere Tropfen, die es unmöglich machten, sich draußen aufzuhalten, ohne in düstere Gedanken abzurutschen. Zahlreiche erfahrene Seemänner versicherten Daenerys täglich, dass dieser Teil des Meeres eigentlich ruhig und gnädig sei, und der Sturm sich bald legen würde. Doch mit jeder Stunde, die verging, wuchs in Dany die Vermutung, dass die Männer ihr vertrautes Gewässer selbst nicht wiedererkannten, dass die See sich weigerte, der Targaryen-Flotte eine ruhig Überfahrt zu gestatten.

Schlimmer als die Auswirkung des Wetters auf die Drachenmutter war sein Effekt auf ihre Kinder. Drogon, Viserion und Rhaegal stürzten sich manchmal übermütig in das Gewitter, nur um Minuten später triefend vor Nässe und mit einem missmutigen Fauchen zurückzukehren. Sie hatten ihren eigenen Unterschlupf auf Danys Schiff, doch die Drachen konnten es gar nicht leiden, für so lange Zeit auf kleinstem Raum eingepfercht zu sein. Und so litt die gesamte Besatzung unter der ständigen Angst, das Schiff könnte in Flammen aufgehen.

Daenerys tat ihr Bestes, die Mannschaft zu beruhigen – was aber nichts daran änderte, dass sie ihren Drachen selbst nicht über den Weg traute.

„Jeder Drache bräuchte sein eigenes Boot, aus einem Material, das weder zum Brennen noch zum Schmelzen neigt", sagte Varys einmal nachdenklich, als das laute Gezeter unter Deck einfach kein Ende nahm.

„Was schlagt Ihr vor?" entgegnete Daenerys trocken. „Sie von mir zu trennen? Ich bin die einzige, auf die sie hören." Das gepuderte Gesicht des Eunuchen verzog sich zu einer Miene, die wohl Sorge ausdrücken sollte.

„Bedauerlicherweise, ja", sagte er mit einem Seufzen. Daenerys Blick ruhte noch eine Weile auf ihm, als wollte sie durch die dicke Puderschicht hindurch seine Gedanken lesen, doch er sah sie nicht erneut an, und irgendwann gab die Drachenmutter auf.

Als sie endlich in ruhigeres Gewässer kamen und die Sonne helle Flecken auf das durchweichte Holz der Schiffe malte, waren die Drachen die ersten, die den warmen Morgen genossen. Daenerys stützte sich gegen die Reling, faltete ihre Hände und beobachtete Viserion und Rhaegal dabei, wie sie miteinander spielten. Drogon glitt dagegen ruhig der steigenden Sonne entgegen. Sein schuppiger Bauch wölbte sich unter den tiefen Atemzügen des mächtigen Tiers. Dany stellte sich vor, wie es wohl wäre, jetzt auf seinem Rücken zu sitzen und über das glatte Meer zu gleiten.

Doch stattdessen versammelte sie ihren Kleinen Rat, wie sie ihn seit Kurzem nannte, in ihren Räumlichkeiten. Ihren Verbündeten war die Freude über die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ebenso anzusehen wie die Strapazen der langen Fahrt. Fast allen, bis auf Asha Graufreud, der die See durch die Adern pulsierte, wie sie selbst behauptete.

„Wäre es nicht möglich, diese Versammlung an Deck abzuhalten", fragte Tyrion und starrte sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster. „Der erste schöne Tag seit Wochen, und Ihr verschanzt uns fernab der frischen Luft."

Ein Lächeln umspielte Danys Lippen, als sie antwortete: „Ich halte es für klüger, meine Pläne nicht vor der gesamten Mannschaft zu besprechen."

Das brachte den Lannister zum Schweigen, auch wenn sein Blick immer mal wieder zum Fenster huschte. Daenerys musterte ihren Kleinen Rat. Tyrion Lannister saß zu ihrer Rechten, wie es sich für die Hand der Königin gehörte. Daneben hatten die Geschwister Asha und Theon Graufreud Platz genommen, denen die Reise auf See deutlich weniger ausmachte als dem Rest ihrer Verbündeten. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saßen Grauer Wurm ganz außen und Missandei zu ihrer Linken. Dazwischen, sichtbar erfrischt vom Ende des Sturms, hatte Varys Platz genommen. Er war es auch, den Daenerys zuerst ansprach.

„Wird sich Ellaria Sand als loyale Verbündete erweisen?" fragte sie geradheraus, und nicht zum ersten Mal. Es war schon einige Zeit her, dass Varys nach Dorne gereist war, um ein Bündnis mit der neuen Regierung herzustellen, und er war mit mehr zurückgekehrt: der Aussicht, die Tyrells durch Olenna Rothweyn zu gewinnen. Die Tyrells und Dorne waren einander nicht besonders friedlich gestimmt, doch seit dem Tod des letzten der Martells waren Lady Olenna und Ellaria Sand durch ihren gemeinsamen Hass gegenüber den Lannisters vereint.

Varys schien dasselbe gedacht zu haben. „Solange Cersei Lannister auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzt, ist sie Euch treu ergeben", meinte er. „Ob man ihr darüber hinaus trauen kann, wird sich herausstellen."

„Sie hat mir einen großen Gefallen getan", stellte Dany fest. „Mit den Martells ist bereits ein großes Haus aus Westeros verschwunden. Ich habe vor, noch einige Häuser hinterherzuschicken."

„Vielleicht wäre es ratsam, erst an die Eroberung von Westeros zu denken, statt an seine Umstrukturierung", warf Tyrion ein.

„Warum kann die Umstrukturierung nicht Teil der Eroberung sein?" fragte Daenerys und verspürte einen Hauch der altbekannten Wut, die sich manchmal in ihrer Magengegend breit machte, wenn sie belehrt werden musste.

„Unterschätzt niemals die Häuser", warnte Varys mit einem beinahe entschuldigenden Lächeln. Dany suchte nach Tyrions Blick, der ihrer stummen Bitte sofort nachkam.

„Ich fasse die Situation einmal zusammen", sagte er und richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Ihr seid eine Targaryen – die Tochter eines Königs, den ganz Westeros beglückt ist losgeworden zu sein. Ihr seid eine Fremde in dem Land, das Ihr erobern wollt, und es ist nicht nur die Königin, die die Geschicke ihres Reichs lenkt, sie kann nicht alle sieben Königreiche allein regieren. Die Häuser genießen das Vertrauen und die Loyalität ihrer Untergebenen, die Königin verlässt sich auf die Treue der Häuser. Der Weg zum Volk führt über die Häuser, und es ist das Volk, das Ihr hinter euch stehen haben wollt."

„Mein Vater hat den Fehler gemacht, den Häusern zu trauen", widersprach Daenerys bestimmt und fügte nach kurzem Zögern hinzu: „Ich will sie nicht vernichten, sondern entmachten. Was spricht dagegen, die Sieben Königslande Männern und Frauen zu geben, die es sich verdient haben und mein Vertrauen genießen?"

„Man hat Euch Euren rechtmäßigen Thron genommen", meinte Varys sanft. „Und seht, wohin es geführt hat. Nun wollt Ihr den Häusern ihre rechtmäßigen Länder nehmen. Was glaubt Ihr, wie sie darauf reagieren werden?"

Daenerys lehnte sich zurück und war für einen Moment versucht, ihren Kleinen Rat sitzen zu lassen, sich auf Drogons Rücken zu schwingen und weit forttragen zu lassen. Die Vision, die sie für Westeros hatte, bekam jetzt schon leichte Risse, bevor sie überhaupt einen Fuß an Land gesetzt hatte.

„Was sagt der Rest meines Kleinen Rats?" fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Zuerst meldete sich Asha zu Wort: „Die Häuser herrschen in Westeros schon so lange, dass es schwer ist, sich eine neue Ordnung vorzustellen. Aber Ihr seid eine überzeugende Königin. Warum nicht ihre Loyalität gewinnen, statt neue Lords an ihre Stelle zu setzen? Ihr habt meinen Bruder und mich von Euren Qualitäten überzeugt. Und die Häuser, die sich Euch nicht anschließen oder rebellieren, kann man jederzeit beseitigen."

Die Schmeichelei der jungen Frau gefiel Daenerys, aber etwas daran jagte ihr einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. „Aber die Menschen, die sich mir bisher angeschlossen haben, taten es wegen meines Namens und nicht wegen meiner Überzeugungskraft", gab sie zu Bedenken.

„Sie kamen wegen Eures Namens, sie blieben wegen Eurer Person", widersprach Varys.

„Grauer Wurm und ich kümmerten uns nicht um Euren Namen", warf Missandei ein. „Sondern um Eure Taten."

„Ihr seid leider genauso wenig aus Westeros wie manch einer es von mir behauptet", erwiderte Daenerys an Missandei gewandt und holte tief Luft. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass mein Volk mich kennen lernt. Ich übergehe die Mittelsmänner. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die Häuser beinahe mehr Macht haben als die Krone selbst."

„Eine fortschrittliche Einstellung", kommentierte Varys. „Aber wie bereits gesagt: Bevor Ihr die Häuser entmachtet, solltet Ihr Gebrauch von ihnen machen."

Schweigen legte sich über den Kleinen Rat. Man hörte die Rufe der Männer an Deck, das Klopfen und Schwappen der Wellen am Holz des Schiffes. Dany drehte an dem Ring aus Silber, den sie an der linken Hand trug. Er hatte die Form von drei kleinen Drachen, die sich bei der Bewegung zu jagen schienen, Runde um Runde um ihren blassen Finger. Sie spürte, wie Tyrion die richtigen Worte sammelte. Dafür kannte sie ihn nun lange genug. Hoffnungsvoll wandte sie sich ihm zu.

„Wir konnten Dorne als Verbündete gewinnen", begann er. „Und vielleicht Rosengarten. Aber wie die anderen Häuser auf Euch reagieren werden, lässt sich nicht sagen. Ich kann Euch nur versprechen, dass meine Schwester Euch den Eisernen Thron nicht schenken wird." Dazu wusste Daenerys nichts zu sagen. Stattdessen meinte sie: „Die Lords und Ladys von Westeros werden inzwischen wissen, dass ich auf dem Weg bin. Bald werden wir erfahren, wer das Knie vor mir beugt, und wer vor dem Scharfrichter."

Die Sitzung zog sich nicht mehr lange hin, und schließlich entließ Daenerys die Mitglieder des Kleinen Rats und kehrte zurück an Deck. Die Fahrt nach Westeros hatte das Verheißungsvolle noch nicht verloren, doch ein unangenehmer Beigeschmack mischte sich zu Danys Vorfreude. Sie fragte sich, wie ihre Vorfahren sich gefühlt hatten, als sie Westeros erobert hatten. Wie ihr Bruder Rhaegar sich gefühlt hatte, als es ihm aus den Fingern glitt. Eine seltsame Leere breitete sich in ihr aus, wo sonst der Wunsch nach Gerechtigkeit gewütet hatte. All das Leiden, die Flucht von Ort zu Ort, um an diesen Punkt zu gelangen. In der Ferne erkannte sie die drei vogelgroßen Geschöpfe, denen sie das Leben geschenkt hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie bemerkte, dass Tyrion neben ihr an der Reling lehnte.

„Ab jetzt darf ich mir keine Fehlurteile mehr erlauben", stellte sie fest und musterte den Lannister mit einem, wie sie hoffte, entspannten Gesichtsausdruck. Tyrion zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es wurde noch kein König geboren, der keine Fehler gemacht hat", entgegnete er und fügte mit einem Grinsen hinzu: „Und auch keine Königin." Dany lachte.

„Ich hoffe ich kann vermeiden, dass Ihr Eurer Schwester gegenüber treten müsst", meinte sie.

„Lasst es nur zu", sagte Tyrion. „Sie wird begeistert sein zu sehen, dass ich es im Leben doch noch zu etwas gebracht habe. Ich diene der Mutter der Drachen als Hand. Welche größere Ehre kann es geben?"


	6. Der König des Nordens

Kapitel 6 – Der König des Nordens

 _Winterfell_

Noch immer hallte der Ruf aus zahlreichen rauen Männerkehlen in seinen Ohren wider. Der Klang begleitete ihn bei jedem Schritt, den er machte, bei jedem Wort, das er sprach, und bei jedem Atemzug. Der König des Nordens. Noch Stunden nach der Versammlung hätte Jon das Ereignis fast als Einbildung abgetan, als ein tief eingegrabener Wunschtraum, der sich klammheimlich an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins gekämpft hatte. Aber die Worte waren von den Nordmännern gesprochen worden, und zurücknehmen konnte man sie nicht mehr. Und Jon Schnee war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte.

Mit starrem Blick beobachtete er die Flammen, die in der Feuerstelle seiner Kammer brannten, und wünschte, ihre Wärme würde ihn erreichen. Jon versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie es gewesen war, zum Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache gewählt worden zu sein. Anders. Damals hatte es sich teils wie ein Triumph angefühlt, und teils wie eine Bürde. Aber damals war vorbei. Diesmal fühlte Jon sich leer.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen zog den Blick seiner dunklen Augen zur Tür. Sansa Stark trat ein, lächelte, als sie ihn vor der Feuerstelle sitzen sah, und nahm ihm gegenüber auf der Bank Platz. „Ich wusste, dass du nicht arbeitest", sagte seine Schwester und streckte ihre Hände dem Feuer entgegen. Ihr rotbraunes Haar schien die Flammen festzuhalten. Der König musste sich noch daran gewöhnen, statt vielen Brüdern nur noch eine einzige Schwester zu haben.

„Ich warte", entgegnete er mit einer Stimme, die heiser klang, obwohl er sie in letzter Zeit nicht häufig beansprucht hatte. „Aber frag mich nicht, worauf, ich weiß es selbst nicht. Ich habe den Norden zu führen, aber alles, was mir Tag für Tag gelingt, ist, mir vorzustellen, wie Robb in den Krieg gezogen ist. Voller Tatendrang. Mit diesem selbstsicheren Ausdruck in den Augen, den er als Kind schon hatte, wenn er mir mit dem Holzschwert eine verpasst hat."

„Was häufig vorgekommen ist", ergänzte Sansa mit einem Lächeln, das zu einer Erwachsenen gehörte, und nicht zu dem Kind, das Jon vor vielen Jahren noch gekannt hatte. „Zu häufig", murmelte Jon und knetete seine kalten Hände. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit fiel es ihm schwer, Gedanken zu finden, die ihm wichtig genug schienen, um sie auch zu äußern. Deswegen hüllte er sich wieder in ernstes Schweigen. Sansa unterbrach die Stille nicht, und so saßen sie minutenlang einfach nur nebeneinander und beobachteten, wie sich ein Holzscheit nach dem anderen schwarz färbte und zusammenfiel. Jon erwischte sich bei der Vorstellung, dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde. Dass Winterfell unter dem ganzen frischen Schnee einfror und in eine Starre verfiel.

Doch diese Hoffnung wurde von einem weiteren Klopfen jäh zunichte gemacht. Davos Seewert verharrte an der Tür, als er die Geschwister am Feuer entdeckte.

„Verzeiht mir, Euer Gnaden, ich werde später wiederkommen", sagte er und verschwand bereits, als Sansa Jon einen eindringlichen Blick zuwarf. Jon blinzelte sie verwirrt an, bis er verstand, was sie meinte. „Bleibt, Ser Davos", sagte er schnell. „Setzt Euch zu uns, Ihr stört nicht." Sansa rückte lächelnd beiseite und der Zwiebelritter nahm etwas schwerfällig Platz.

„Diese Kälte bin ich nicht gewöhnt", gestand er. „Sie kriecht einem in die Glieder wie das Wasser auf Hoher See. Noch ein Grad kälter, und ich friere an Ort und Stelle fest."

„Wart Ihr schon einmal tiefer im Norden als bis kurz hinter der Mauer?" fragte Sansa.

„Noch nie, und ich habe es auch nie vor", erwiderte Davos und warf Jon einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er sich ganz Sansa zuwandte. Jon beobachtete, wie seine Schwester den Zwiebelritter mit einer Sympathie betrachtete, die er bisher nicht bemerkt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er bisher auch nur darüber hinweggesehen. Ein großartiger König, der noch nicht einmal mitbekam, was direkt vor seiner Nase passierte.

„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass es dort noch kälter ist als hier", meinte Sansa. „Aber nach allem was man hört, muss es so sein."

Das Wetter. Manchmal war es so einfach, Gesprächsthemen zu finden. Sansa war das noch nie schwer gefallen, so höflich wie sie war, und die Menschen schienen auch immer sehr gern mit ihr zu reden. Jon hatte noch nie den Eindruck gehabt, als würde jemand überaus gern mit ihm sprechen.

„Gegen Kälte gibt es immerhin das Feuer", sagte Davos. „Stellt Euch vor, es wäre die Hitze, die uns angreift. Vor ihr könnte man sich kaum retten."

„Also sollten wir uns über den Anbruch des Winters freuen?" fragte Sansa. Ser Davos zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nur, dass sowohl Hitze als auch Kälte die Männer verrückt machen kann", erklärte er. „Zu verharren kann fatal sein. Sie brauchen Aufgaben, um ihren Kopf klar zu halten."

Jon hatte nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört, aber bei diesen Worten hob er den Kopf und musterte den Zwiebelritter scharf. Davos bemerkte seinen Blick und neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Euer Gnaden, ich habe schon oft die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Tatenlosigkeit Unruhen hervorruft", erklärte Davos. „Sicher müsst Ihr Eure weiteren Schritte erst planen, aber ich rate Euch, einige Nordmänner an den Plänen teilhaben zu lassen. Die Männer sehnen sich nach ihrer Heimat und ihren Burgen, Ihr müsst ihre Köpfe mit anderen Gedanken füllen."

„Die Vorbereitungen für den Krieg laufen bereits", erwiderte Jon leise. „Wir versuchen, so viel über die Weißen Wanderer herauszufinden wie uns möglich ist. Und die Männer sollten sich darauf vorbereiten, was auch immer auf uns zukommt. Denn ich kann garantieren, dass es ihnen fremd ist. Und, dass es sich nicht einfach so töten lässt."

Die Flammen knisterten, als wollten sie seinen Worten beipflichten. Die Tür flog auf und ein gehetzt dreinblickender Tormund platzte ins Zimmer. Er machte eine alberne Verbeugung und stapfte dann auf Jon zu. Drei Schriftrollen landeten in seinem Schoß.

„Ich bin nicht dein verfluchter Bote", schnaufte der Wildling und hockte sich neben ihn.

„Du machst dich aber sehr gut als Bote", erwiderte Jon und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen war ihm nach einem schiefen Grinsen zumute.

Tormund grummelte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart hinein, während Jon die Siegel der Schriftrollen betrachtete. Ein eisiger Klumpen formte sich in seiner Magengegend. Wortlos reichte er zwei der Schriftrollen an seine Schwester weiter, die sie mit gerunzelter Stirn entgegennahm.

„Aus Königsmund", murmelte sie, und betrachtete dann das andere Siegel. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde schlagartig düster. „Das ist das Siegel von Varys", meinte sie.

Jon setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin. Die dritte Schriftrolle ruhte noch immer ungeöffnet in seinem Schoß, doch seine Konzentration beschränkte sich auf die beiden, die Sansa in den Händen hielt. „Öffne sie", sagte er leise. Sansa brach zuerst das Siegel der Lannisters und las den Text stumm. Schließlich hob sie den Kopf. „Königin Cersei fordert, dass wir das Knie beugen", meinte sie. „Sollte das nicht geschehen, erklärt sie dem Norden den Krieg."

Das war keine Neuigkeit. Die Information über Cersei Lannisters Thronbesteigung hatte sich rasant herumgesprochen, und auch die Berichte über die Zerstörung der Großen Septe hatten den Norden schnell erreicht. Seitdem wartete Jon auf eine Aufforderung, der Krone die Treue zu schwören. Und nun lag sie endlich vor ihm. Jon verzog das Gesicht.

„Sie kann nicht allen Sieben Königslanden von Westeros den Krieg erklären", meinte Sansa verständnislos und reichte den Brief an Ser Davos weiter. „Welche kontrolliert sie noch? Höchstens die Westlande und…"

„Die Sturmlande", ergänzte Jon trocken.

„Nicht zu vergessen die Kronlande", fügte Davos hinzu. Instinktiv wandte Jon sich Tormund zu, als würde er erwarten, dass der Wildling auch etwas beisteuerte, doch der musterte nur mit gewohnt grimmiger Miene die Schriftrollen. Jon holte tief Luft.

„Wenn es einen Weg gäbe, den Krieg zu verschieben und die gesamte Kraft von Westeros zu vereinen, um gegen die Weißen Wanderer anzutreten…", murmelte er und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Man müsste Königin Cersei die Gefahr begreiflich machen", meinte Davos und erntete ein Schnauben von Sansa.

„Cersei und Vernunft?" sagte Jons Schwester höhnisch. „In Königsmund würden sie sich weigern, uns zu glauben."

„Die Nachtwache hat schon so oft versucht, die Krone zu warnen und um Hilfe zu bitten", meinte Jon. „Und wir sind jedes Mal an ihrer Arroganz gescheitert."

„Aber wurden sie jemals von einem anderen großen Haus um Hilfe gebeten, statt von unbedeutenden Männern?" erwiderte Davos. „Von einem König? Meinetwegen ein König, den sie nicht anerkennen. Nichtsdestotrotz ein wichtiger Mann im Norden."

„Schickt doch einen Boten hin", meinte Tormund mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Anscheinend wollte er sich auch mal an dem Gespräch beteiligen.

„Ja, gut, auf wessen Kopf kann ich am ehesten verzichten?" entgegnete Jon und fing den Blick seiner Schwester auf, die ein Grinsen unterdrückte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie inzwischen zu viert vorm Feuer saßen, aber so langsam wurde ihm ein bisschen wärmer.

„Was schreibt Varys?" wollte Jon wissen. Sansa brach das Siegel, ihre Augen huschten über die enge Schrift. Als sie sprach, klang sie fassungslos:

„Königin Daenerys Targaryen fordert ihren rechtmäßigen Thron. Sie verlangt die Unterstützung der Großen Häuser von Westeros. Anscheinend ist sie bereits auf dem Weg hierher. Mit drei Drachen."

„Drachen", wiederholte Jon. Sansa nickte. „Targaryen", fuhr Jon fort. Sansa nickte erneut.

„Gut", murmelte Jon. „Das könnte ein Problem werden."

„Für diese neue Königin wird es ein Problem", sagte Sansa bestimmt. „Sie trifft auf eine Cersei Lannister, die lieber ganz Westeros in Schutt und Asche legen würde, bevor erneut eine Targaryen den Thron besteigt. Einen König von den Eiseninseln, von dem niemand weiß, was er als nächstes plant. Und einen König des Nordens, der ihr und ihren Drachen keinen Platz machen wird."

Jon schwieg. Er fragte sich, wie oft die Geschichte sich noch wiederholen musste, bis Westeros seinen Frieden fand. Oder zumindest der Norden. Es war Ser Davos, der ihn auf andere Gedanken brachte.

„Drei Drachen könnten eine mächtige Waffe im Krieg gegen die Kälte sein", sagte der Zwiebelritter. „Und Daenerys Targaryen eine mächtige Verbündete."

„Was mir nicht nutzt, weil sie sich nicht mit einem König verbünden wird, der ihrem Anspruch auf den Thron im Wege steht."

„Soll sie doch Königin sein, solange der Norden sich selbst regieren darf", warf Sansa ein. Jon gefiel diese neue Entwicklung ganz und gar nicht. Er strich sich eine Locke aus der Stirn.

„Diese Frau hat angeblich Drachen", dachte er laut. „Dann dürfte es nicht schwer sein, sie von der Existenz der Weißen Wanderer zu überzeugen. Wer gerade König ist oder sein sollte, das darf keine Rolle spielen, solange ganz Westeros bedroht ist. Vielleicht beweist sie mehr Verstand als Cersei."

„Dann antwortest du Varys?" meinte Sansa und hob die Augenbrauen. Jon zögerte, und nickte schließlich. Er versuchte aus der Miene seiner Schwester abzulesen, was sie dachte, doch Sansa war nicht mehr so einfach zu durchschauen wie früher. Sie nickte hinüber zu der Schriftrolle, die Jon bei sich behalten hatte.

„Nummer drei?" fragte sie. Jon zeigte ihr das pechschwarze Siegel.

„Von der Nachtwache", erklärte er.

Diesmal brach er das Siegel selbst. Während seine Augen über die Zeilen huschten, beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag plötzlich schmerzhaft. Er spürte, wie seine Glieder schon zur Eile riefen, bevor er das letzte Wort überhaupt gelesen hatte. Für einen Atemzug lang bewahrte er Ruhe. Ein Atemzug, in dem ihm klar war, wohin seine nächsten Schritte ihn führten. Zur Mauer.


End file.
